Newt's Return
by chocolate3271
Summary: Newt in the midst of trying to write his manuscript finds himself missing New York. Unable to get anything done he returns back to the big apple and his friends but unfortunately their reunion is interrupted by a powerful force. Newtina. Jacob/Queenie


It had been two months since Newt's return to London. It had been two months since he left Tina on the docks. Two months since he last saw that amazing smile. He couldn't stop thinking about New York and the adventure he had there. He had only one purpose for going to America. To release Frank back into the wilds of Arizona. New York was just supposed to be a quick stop but the niffler got out and things got more complicated. Although that day in the bank was a disaster he was secretly glad it happened. It was because of that mischievous niffler that he met Tina, Jacob and Queenie. He went to New York for one purpose but left, with something better. A family. He had both accidentally but successfully made the closest thing he had to be a best friend in Jacob. He had found a great friend and so one to confide in with Queenie but most important of all he met Porpentina Goldstein. Someone who saw the best of him and had one of the biggest hearts he had ever seen. He had broken the law but she still gave him a place to stay, fed him, made him cocoa and helped him find his creatures. If that wasn't enough she followed him into battle and fought alongside him. He loved this about her and he couldn't stop thinking about her. He also missed her. He missed her terribly. He of course missed Jacob and Queenie too. They were his friends but he seemed to miss Tina the most.

All of this was on his mind as tried to work on the manuscript for the book. Getting nowhere he goes down in the case for a mental break.

Dougal was sitting on his swing watching Newt as he came in. He sensed something off with Newt. The same something had been off since they had left New York and Dougal knew exactly what it was. He watched as Newt picked up the feed buckets and walked to each creature. When he reached Dougal's nest Dougal jumped in and grabbed something from the back.

"What do you have there Dougal?" Newt asked.

Dougal hands him a photograph. Newt looks at the picture and sees himself, Tina, Queenie and Jacob sitting in the case. Dougal points to Tina.

"I know bud." Newt says. "I miss them too."

Dougal unsatisfied points to Tina again.

"You're right Dougal. I miss her." Newt says looking at the creature.

Newt suddenly picked up what Dougal was trying to say.

"Love. Dougal. Don't be ridiculous." Newt says handing the picture back but stopping half way.

He had caught a glimpse of Tina's smile in the picture. It made his heart speed up. He missed that smile.

"We had a family, didn't we Dougal?" Newt said still looking at the picture. "And we walked away putting an entire ocean between us. Perhaps you're right Dougal. It's time to go back."

Pickett let out a small excited noise from Newt's lapel.

Three days later.

Newt stepped off the big ship on the familiar New York dock. The smell of the salty sea air and bagels fill his noise and brought back familiar feelings. After getting through customs he started his journey in the big city.

Meanwhile…

Jacob's bakery had a big order that day they were working to fill. People still came and went during regular business hours which added more to do on top of the regular load of a large order. The bell on the door rang so much he didn't even noticed that it did anymore.

"Michael." Jacob says addressing an employee "I need you to finish rolling out the dough for this order while I work the front."

The young teen nodded and got to work while Jacob went to the front counter.

While he was busy at work filing the font of the house orders the door opened and a tall, slightly awkward man in a blue coat who was holding a case came in the door. Jacob catches a glimpse of him during all the chaos and he knew he looked familiar but he just couldn't place who he was.

"What can I get you man?" Jacob asks the man.

"I actually bought something for you to try." The man in the coat said.

He hands him what looked like a plain cheese danish.

Jacob who was hungry from all the work tries it and felt like he was hit by a freight train.

He remembered who the man was. What was in his case and the adventure he had gone on. He remembered Tina and Queenie. He remembered Pickett and Dougal. He remembered it all.

Jacob looks at the man.

"Newt?"

Newt upon hearing his name felt overjoyed. He remembered. Jacob remembered. The two men hugged like old friends.

The bell above the door rang.

A woman with blond hair and a pink coat enters the shop.


End file.
